


Dramatic Entrance

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles [9]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Rowaelin baby fic!
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476335
Kudos: 67





	Dramatic Entrance

The sun beat down on the city of Orynth and Aelin stood in the doorway of the palace to take refuge from it. She shifted her weight, trying to find a more comfortable way of standing, leaning her shoulder on the door to help. Rowan would be here any moment, returning from more than a week away on official duties. The Princess and Prince of Terrasen played about her skirts, their excited energy at their father’s return was infectious. Aelin was smiling until a small solid force hit the back of her legs almost causing her to fall over.

“Finnian, careful,” Aelin snapped, he voice harsher than she meant it to be.

“It was Elsie, she chased me,” the three year old boy whined.

“That’s the game,” Elsie sang as she skipped away.

Aelin physically bit her tongue. She just needed to last a few minutes more, then her mate could deal with their children who always seemed to test her limits when he was away. Then as if sensing her desperation Aelin heard the piercing cry of a familiar hawk. 

Aelin grinned as she saw the small figure of the white tail hawk appear above the roofs of the city. So eager to return to her, to his family, that he flew ahead over the rest of the party.

Behind her there were sounds of altercation about to begin so Aelin was quick to put an end to that. “Children, look.”

Suddenly they were beside her once more, scanning the gates for their father.

“Up,” Aelin whispered and she watched as both Elsie and Finn looked up, they’re eyes going bright and smiles going wide as they spotted Rowan soaring towards them. As he got closer they literally looked like they were going to burst. Elsie started clapping.

Rowan let out another cry as he fly over the gates, setting the children giggling. He got closer to the steps leading to the grand front entrance where Aelin stood. Then to the children’s utter delight Rowan flipped in flight before shifting, landing crouched on one knee just before the first step.

“Papa!” Elsie and Finn squealed as they set off running down the stairs.

Rowan looked up, canines flashing in a unrestrained smile as he spread his arms wide, “Come here.”

Within moments the children had descended the stairs and launched themselves at him. Rowan caught them effortlessly, one in each arm. He kissed them both as they twined their arms around his neck.

“I missed you, my little ones,” Rowan said as he hugged them closer. “Have you been behaving for Mama?”

“Finn almost knocked Mama over!” Elsie said as Rowan stood.

“Because you were chasing me,” Finnian said to his defence and he buried his face in Rowan’s shoulder.

Rowan’s eyes flashed up to Aelin’s as she gave him a reassuring smile.

“You have to be careful of Mama, Finn,” Rowan said gently.

Aelin couldn’t hear her son’s reply it was so muffled. As Rowan easily carried his children up the stairs Aelin pushed off the doorway, one hand going to her swollen stomach as the baby suddenly assaulted her insides with kicks, and met her mate and children at the top of the stairs.

“Such theatrics, Prince,” Aelin quipped and Rowan leaned in for a kiss. Aelin could feel his smile against her lips.

He pulled back to put his children down. As he stood to his full height the dropped a quick kiss to Aelin’s stomach, then replaced his lips with a hand.

“Someone missed you it seems,” Aelin said as he no doubt felt the movements of their unborn child against his hand. Then she took Rowan in. He looked well, unscathed, as perfect as he had been when he left. Aelin sighed and placed her hand on his cheek.

“How about you, Fireheart. Did you miss me?” Rowan asked.

Aelin shrugged and opened her mouth to make some witty remark but she never got the chance because Rowan cupped her face in his hands and kissed her soundly.


End file.
